Une question de survie et d'amitié
by Nanthana14
Summary: Cette fic prends place au début de Mission Impossible Rogue Nation. Alors qu'Ethan vient d'échapper au Syndicat, il apprend de la bouche de Brandt que l'IMF a été dissoute, le voilà donc seul et blessé pour traquer le Syndicat


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des séries et encore moins la musique, même si elle m'accompagne à chaque fois que je me lance dans une fic sur ce fandom.**

 **Cette fic prends place au début de Mission Impossible Rogue Nation. Alors qu'Ethan vient d'échapper au Syndicat, il apprend de la bouche de Brandt que l'IMF a été dissoute, le voilà donc seul et blessé pour traquer le Syndicat (raconte les premiers jours de sa cavale pendant les six mois où il sera traqué par la CIA)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Une question de survie et d'amitié**_

Quand il raccrocha le téléphone, Ethan frémit, Brandt avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher la disparition de l'IMF, absorbé par la CIA à cause d'Hunley qui était bien décidé à mettre la main sur eux. Personne ne serait là pour l'aider à découvrir qui était cet homme, ce bras armé du Syndicat qui avait abattu devant lui une jeune agente à peine recrutée avant de le livrer à tout à un tas de types, censés être mort, pour le torturer.

Alors, oui, il frémit, mais ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison. Plié dans sa veste, sa main droite compressait son côté gauche. Ses doigts se tâchaient de sang peu à peu et il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre soin de lui rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler.

Heureusement, il avait une ancienne planque dans la campagne anglaise, la seule chose qu'il devait réussir à faire, c'était d'y parvenir. La douleur irradiait dans tout son torse. Il avait besoin de prendre soin de lui avant qu'elle ne lui pompe toutes ses forces.

Pour le moment, il devait ressembler à un passant hagard et perdu. Il avait du mal à se tenir droit, il chancelait légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à son visage par sa sueur… Il devait réussir à trouver une voiture, sortir de la ville et gagner la planque…

Alors, il s'engagea dans une petite rue où il n'y avait pas de caméras et vola une petite voiture facile à fracturer. Ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus et le sang dont ils étaient maculés ne l'aida pas à agir aussi vite qu'il le voulait sur les câbles du tableau de bord. Il eut même peur de se faire prendre lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette d'un policier se dessiner dans le rétroviseur, mais il parvint enfin à mettre le contact et démarra avant que l'homme ne se rapproche trop.

Sortir de Londres et gagner la campagne furent une épreuve. Ethan avait mal. Sa blessure n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux sinon il se serait effondré, mais il souffrait. Avoir perdu du sang l'affaiblissait. Des points noirs passaient par moment devant ses yeux, pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de céder, pas le moment de se laisser aller, il devait tenir.

Quand il laissa la ville derrière lui, il se motiva, en pensant que le plus dur avait été fait et c'est vrai que ce fut le cas.

...

La maison était un peu perdue dans la campagne, au milieu des arbres, loin de tout et loin du premier voisin curieux. Après avoir glissé la voiture dans le garage pour la dissimuler, Ethan activa le code d'accès et pénétra à l'intérieur en essayant de ne pas s'effondrer.

L'ameublement était sommaire, mais fonctionnel. Un grand salon servait à la fois de bureau, de cuisine et de chambre. Il y avait une série d'ordinateurs et du matériel informatique pour aider aux infiltrations ou aux exfiltrations dans un des coins, en face du lit. La kitchenette était sur la gauche, en entrant, derrière un bar qui prolongeait le mur de l'entrée. Dans le côté opposé, se trouvaient trois portes : une menait au garage, la seconde à la salle de bain et la troisième au local de rangement des armes et du matériel. Ethan l'ouvrit et empoigna une trousse à pharmacie avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain. Son reflet, qu'il découvrit dans le miroir, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme.

Sa peau en sueur était d'une pâleur alarmante tout comme ses lèvres. Des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux trop ternes. Il n'allait pas bien… Ethan retira ses vêtements, observant la plaie autour de laquelle se mélangeait sang frais et sang séché. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, s'envoyant malgré lui une décharge de douleur qui lui scia les jambes. Pour ne pas s'écrouler, il eut le réflexe de se retenir au lavabo en frémissant. Non, il n'allait pas bien…

Attrapant le matériel médical, il déménagea dans la pièce d'à côté et se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise de la cuisine avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent. Il déposa la trousse à pharmacie sur la table et commença à se soigner, étalant du désinfectant pour essuyer le sang sur son torse et les abords de sa plaie, sifflant quand même de douleur quand il passa dessus. Puis, il prit une pince chirurgicale tout en tentant de ne pas voir que ses doigts continuaient de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il fallait qu'il se retire cette fichue balle ! Glisser la pince dans sa plaie lui demanda un certain courage et la douleur qui en résulta faillit le faire s'écrouler de sa chaise, mais Ethan tint bon. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans son corps, c'était bien trop dangereux. Quand il l'a senti, il la retira prudemment, gémissant de douleur et tremblant de plus en plus lorsqu'il déposa la pince et la balle sur la table. Ses doigts étaient à nouveau plein de sang. Sa plaie saignait plus qu'au départ et il se mit à craindre d'avoir endommagé une veine dans la manœuvre. La perspective de se vider de son sang seul dans une maison de la campagne anglaise lui parut ridiculement tragique. Gardant une main sur sa plaie, il prit de la gaze et compressa sa blessure en continuant de trembler… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal, pourtant ce n'était pas sa première balle… Non, par contre, c'était la première où il était absolument seul… Pas d'équipe pour le soutenir… Abandonné par sa hiérarchie… Loin de ses amis pour les protéger… Pour ne plus jamais en perdre un…

Ethan gémit… La torpeur l'entourait doucement, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre connaissance. Il ne se réveillerait pas. Alors, il serra les dents et lutta… ça il savait faire… Lutter avait été une nécessité depuis si longtemps… Alors Ethan serra les dents, se pinçant même la langue pour que la douleur le garde éveillé. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré sur sa blessure qui ne saignait plus vraiment, il prit du fil et s'appliqua à la recoudre, points après points, tremblant toujours et laissant échapper de petits gémissements de douleur lorsque ses muscles se contractaient sous la douleur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il posa un pansement et tenta la périlleuse manœuvre de se lever. Toute la pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui, mais il parvint à se rattraper à la table et chancela jusqu'à l'évier où il tira deux grands verres d'eau qu'il but d'un trait, conséquence directe de sa perte de sang. Puis, il fit demi-tour et parvint à se traîner jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber lourdement.

Le noir parvint malgré lui à vaincre sa résistance et, épuisé, il perdit connaissance plus qu'il ne s'endormit, continuant à trembler.

...

Ce furent la douleur et une terrible sensation de soif qui le réveillèrent presque 48 heures plus tard. Ethan n'en revint pas d'être resté inconscient pendant aussi longtemps. Se lever fut une lutte, pourtant il devait boire. En buttant sur la table et à se raccrochant aux meubles, il s'approcha de l'évier et but deux verres avant de porter la main à son front. Il était brûlant et Ethan comprit que ça n'allait pas, que sa blessure s'était infectée et qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une septicémie sévère. Tout cela était si ridicule !

La trousse de soin était toujours sur la table. Il parvint à s'approcher et fouilla dedans, mais ne trouva pas d'antibiotiques. Sa vue se fit floue et il sentit bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps dans cet état. Il avait besoin d'aide… Mais il était seul… L'IMF n'existait plus… à moins que… Peut-être qu'une personne qui n'en faisait plus partie, enfin pas de manière officielle, était la clé finalement ? La seule personne à qui il pouvait demander de l'aide. Ethan hésita. Le contacter le mettrait en danger, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Si personne ne lui venait en aide, il allait mourir. Sa mort ne dérangerait pas grand monde, mais Ethan refusait de partir avant d'avoir fait tomber ces types de l'ombre. Mourir n'était pas important, sauver des vies l'était et pour faire tomber le Syndicat, il devait vivre… Pour vivre, il lui fallait de l'aide.

Ethan attrapa donc le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la trousse de secours et lutta contre sa vision de plus en plus floue. Il tapa un numéro codé et entra un mot, un simple mot qu'il eut temps d'envoyer avant que tout ne devienne sombre et qu'il s'effondre lourdement sur le sol : « Help »

OooooO

Une voiture se gara derrière la petite maison. Une berline aux vitres fumées de laquelle descendit un homme aux épaules larges qui portaient un chapeau et un blouson en cuir de grand couturier. Luther frémit pendant que ses yeux tombèrent sur le sms reçu 12 heures plus tôt « Help ». Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Brandt lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes, mais ce message-là, venant d'un ami qui était presque devenu un petit frère, au fil des ans et des missions, lui avait serré la gorge. Ethan ne demandait pas souvent de l'aide. Alors il lui avait juste répondu « Tiens bon », mais aucune réponse ne lui était revenue en retour et son cœur se serrait à l'idée de n'avoir pas été assez rapide... à l'idée de l'avoir abandonné quand il avait besoin de soutien, lui qui était prêt à offrir sa vie pour sauver chaque membre de son équipe.

Il monta presque en courant les marches du perron et pénétra dans la maison en activant le code de sécurité. La pièce était calme et, à première vue, vide. Le lit, dans le coin était défait, mais pas de traces d'Ethan. Par-dessus le bar à sa gauche, il vit la trousse de soin sur la table et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

\- Non !

Luther contourna rapidement le bar, découvrant son ami, étendu sur le sol de la petite cuisine, inerte et d'une pâleur extrême. Un large bandage recouvert de sang, entourait son torse. En découvrant cette scène, il ne put retenir un cri.

\- Non ! Ethan ! Pas ça ! Ethan !

Rapidement, il se jeta aux pieds de son ami, le soulevant doucement pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Ethan ! Non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas possible...

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et, avec une angoisse de plus en plus violente, il glissa ses doigts dans son cou. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour percevoir les battements de son cœur, faibles et filants, mais toujours là. En revanche, il perçut aussi sa fièvre et murmura.

\- Accroche-toi, je suis là Ethan.

Avec précaution, Luther glissa les mains sous le corps de son ami pour le porter jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le déposa doucement. Ethan gémit et Luther pressa sa joue tout en l'encourageant.

\- Tiens bon, ça va aller.

Rapidement, il revint vers l'entrée, prenant la trousse à pharmacie et le sac qu'il avait emmené. Une fois qu'il eut sorti le matériel médical dont il aurait besoin, il défit le pansement de son ami, grimaçant en découvrant la plaie boursouflée et infectée qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de soigner lui-même, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

\- Oh Ethan… Ne t'en fais pas… Je suis là, mais tu aurais dû m'appeler avant.

Rapidement, il désinfecta les bords de la plaie avant de faire sauter les fils et de traiter l'infection qui se développait dans ses chairs. Il coupa certains lambeaux de peau nécrosée, arrachant des légers cris de douleur à son ami qui, paradoxalement le rassurèrent. C'étaient les premiers signes de vie qu'il lui donnait, lui dont la peau était si pâle qu'il lui avait paru mort quand il l'avait découvert. Puis, il s'appliqua à faire sortir les petites poches de pus qui étaient en train de se former avant de continuer désinfecter.

A force de presser sa blessure et de déclencher des ondes de douleurs dans son corps, Ethan se cambra et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, mais son esprit, embrumé par la souffrance ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer et il se mit à lutter avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait.

\- Non ! Laissez-moi ! … Arrêtez ! … Laissez-moi ! … Non !

Sa voix était faible, cassée, mais Luther sentit la panique s'emparer de lui et il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Non ! Ethan ! … Ne te débats pas ! C'est moi ! … Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Ethan !

Mais ce dernier était trop dans le flou pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un ennemi qui se tenait à ses côtés, il continua à se débattre, laissant sa panique prendre le dessus sur la douleur.

\- Laissez-moi ! … Arrêtez ! … Non !

\- Ethan ! Doucement Ethan !

\- Non ! Laissez-moi !

\- Hey ! Arrête ! Ethan ! C'est moi ! Doucement Ethan !

Luther déplaça une de ses mains pour presser la joue de son ami, tentant de capter son regard paniqué.

\- Regarde ! C'est moi Ethan !

Le blessé se cabra et gémit une dernière fois avant de bloquer sur son visage. Ses yeux ternes et fiévreux, à peine entrouverts détaillèrent la personne au-dessus de lui et un frisson le parcourut, pendant qu'il sembla se détendre un peu en la reconnaissant.

\- Luther !

\- Oui, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant. C'est moi Ethan.

\- Luther…

\- Oui… Ne panique pas. Je suis là pour prendre soin de toi.

\- Luther… Tu es venu ? Murmura doucement ce dernier en gémissant plaintivement.

Il semblait étonné et cela lui entraîna un pincement au cœur, alors il pressa sa joue un peu plus fort et se força à lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Tu en doutais ?

\- Je sais pas… Le danger, je…

Ethan ne termina pas sa phrase, terrassé par sa douleur qui le fit se cambrer doucement. Luther laissa sa main sur sa joue pour lui donner un point de repère tout en lui répondant.

\- Ethan, tu n'es pas du genre à demander de l'aide. J'ai senti ta douleur dans chacune des lettres que tu as tapées. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas mon superviseur Ethan, tu es mon ami…

Ce dernier sembla touché et Luther lui sourit de nouveau. Il aurait pu lui dire plus, lui dire qu'il était son meilleur ami, presque un petit frère et qu'il était terrorisé de le voir aussi faible et épuisé parce que ce n'était pas un agent des services secrets qu'il regardait gémir de douleur, c'était quelqu'un de sa famille… Et à ce moment précis, il aurait tout fait pour lui éviter de souffrir autant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai soif, murmura plaintivement le blessé.

\- C'est normal avec tout le sang que tu as perdu. Attends, je reviens.

Luther traversa la pièce et remplit un verre d'eau avant de revenir vers le lit. Il s'assit au niveau des épaules d'Ethan et glissa une main dans son dos pour le redresser en position semi-assise. Ce dernier se laissa faire en gémissant, s'appuyant contre l'épaule solide son ami. Il tendit bien la main pour prendre le verre, mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il refusa de lui laisser.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

Ethan ne protesta pas, laissant Luther porter le verre à ses lèvres et l'aider à boire de petites gorgées. Finir le verre fut presque une épreuve, tellement il eut l'impression d'abandonner ses dernières forces dans ce simple geste. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il haletait doucement et il laissa sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de Luther pour reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier le laissa faire, bien conscient que le contact humain qu'il lui offrait était important. Sa main brossa en arrière ses cheveux collés par la fièvre qui continuait, d'ailleurs, à le faire trembler. Luther resta immobile cinq minutes, le laissant profiter de son soutien, avant de le rallonger doucement.

\- Allez, je dois finir de m'occuper de cette blessure. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je reste là Ethan.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… J'ai une cible dans le dos maintenant… Rester avec moi sera dangereux.

\- Mais tu as besoin de mon aide, alors je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je reste avec toi, petit frère.

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, entraînant un éclair de surprise dans les yeux bleus d'Ethan avant qu'il ne lui tende la main. Luther lui serra avec force, tentant de lui transmettre des encouragements par ce simple geste. Les mots étaient inutiles désormais entre eux.

La douleur, en revanche, était toujours bien présente et violente. Elle usait ses forces et Luther le voyait bien aussi. Il le laissa fermer les yeux et continua de le soigner, supprimant les derniers tissus infectieux avant d'appliquer un solide bandage sans recoudre. Il était hors de question, qu'il prenne le risque d'enfermer l'infection dans sa chair. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il fouilla dans son sac, tout en le secouant doucement pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Ethan y parvint et Luther lui fit un sourire tout en lui expliquant.

\- Je vais te faire deux injections : une pour l'infection et une pour la douleur et après, je vais te faire quelque chose à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim…

\- Je m'en doute. Mais tu as dû rester à jeun depuis le début et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. En plus, tu sais très bien que je suis un réel cordon bleu !

Ethan lui répondit par un léger sourire qui fit du bien à son ami, car c'était la première expression qui ne trahissait pas de la douleur. Luther lui rendit et prit les deux seringues dont il lui injecta rapidement le contenu au niveau du coude. Ethan frémit, mais se laissa faire. Luther se redressa et tira la couverture sur lui tout en lui murmurant.

\- Dors un peu pendant que je cuisine.

Il hocha doucement la tête, laissant ses paupières se fermer tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Merci grand frère.

Luther sourit et déposa la deuxième couverture sur lui en lui répondant même s'il savait qu'il s'était déjà rendormi.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est ça être une famille.

...

Ce fut l'odeur de la cuisine qui réveilla Ethan deux heures plus tard. Un fin fumet qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien plus faim qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Il se tourna un peu sur le côté, réveillant brutalement sa blessure, ce qui lui arracha un léger glapissement de douleur.

Luther se retourna vers le lit, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon avant de se rapprocher. Le temps qu'il le rejoigne, Ethan était parvenu à se redresser en position assise et il l'aida à se caler avec les coussins avant de s'asseoir sur le bord en souriant. Sans un mot, il posa la main sur son front pour surveiller sa fièvre, elle baissait et il fut satisfait de constater en même temps qu'il avait reprit un peu de couleur. Ethan se laissa faire, appréciant toutes les attentions de son ami à son égard. Il avait tellement de la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui.

\- Ta fièvre a disparu.

\- Ton antibiotique a l'air puissant.

\- C'était bien le minimum. Tu m'as fait peur Ethan… Je t'ai cru mort en arrivant.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le soit pas. Tout ira bien maintenant. Je t'ai préparé une soupe avec la recette de ma grand-mère !

\- Une soupe ? Demanda Ethan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vu ton épuisement, je me suis dit que c'était sans doute la seule chose qui pourrait passer.

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas tort.

Luther sourit et se releva, le temps de remplir un mug qu'il ramena à son ami. En lui tendant, il constata que ses doigts avaient cessés de trembler, lui donnant une nouvelle preuve qu'il allait mieux.

Ethan lui sourit et se réchauffa les doigts sur la tasse avant d'en boire une gorgée. La soupe était chaude, mais elle lui fit du bien presque instantanément et en plus, elle était excellente.

\- Tu m'avais caché ce talent-là.

\- Tu veux m'infiltrer comme chez cuisinier ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- Ma mère est une cuisinière exceptionnelle. Elle tient toutes ses recettes de sa mère et j'ai toujours été attentif, répondit joyeusement Luther avant d'apercevoir une ombre passer dans le regard de son ami. Une ombre qui lui rappela que le passé de son ami n'était pas tout rose et qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée dés ses 18 ans pour fuir un foyer sombre et violent qu'il ne supportait plus.

Ce simple constat le rendit triste. C'était dingue, de se rendre compte à quel point, il avait pu être seul tout au long de sa vie… Il aurait pu le relever ou lui demander pardon de lui avoir fait penser à son passé, mais il choisit de se taire et ne dit rien, lui laissant finir sa tasse avant de lui remplir une deuxième fois.

Ethan but sa soupe avec plaisir. Au final, il avait réellement faim et ce repas allait lui redonner des forces. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Luther l'aida à se rallonger. Il vérifia son pansement, constatant avec plaisir que l'infection semblait maîtrisée, puis, il tira un fauteuil à côté du lit et s'assit avant d'ouvrir un livre. Ethan l'observa faire avec un air étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vieille sur toi, dors Ethan.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, je…

\- Ethan… Tu étais mourant il y a quelques heures, dors !

Ne trouvant rien à opposer à son ami, Ethan soupira et se laissa aller, ne mettant que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir.

...

Quand Luther ouvrit un œil, le lendemain matin, il était totalement affalé sur le fauteuil. Aussitôt, un affreux pressentiment l'assaillit et il sursauta, regardant autour de lui. Ethan n'était plus dans son lit et il courut à la salle de bain qu'il trouva vide. Son cœur se serra en ayant peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il s'était endormi. Il devait vérifier. Il tourna donc la tête et constata que son sac avec les médicaments avait disparu, par contre, il y avait une enveloppe sur la table. Luther traversa la pièce à grande enjambée et l'ouvrit. Sur le papier, l'écriture nerveuse d'Ethan avait tracé un mot… un seul mot car il n'avait jamais été très bon pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais un mot qui voulait pourtant dire tellement : « Merci »

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
